Wrecked
by krystih
Summary: Edward surprises his wife with a romantic weekend getaway. Will it be everything they dreamed of or will it all be wrecked?


**A/N:** This was my entry for The Truly Anonymous Contest. Super, mega, huge hugs to my bff Bostongirl for always being there to shine and polish the junk I write into something someone might actually attempt to read. Thanks a million, Bestie! You are the best!

**Disclaimer:** Tear jerker alert, no HEA. If that makes you jump ship, no worries, I understand. For those that love the burn of heartache and stick around, please stay long enough to leave a review to tell me what you think.

Oh yeah, I don't own Twilight, Edward, Bella or Mrs. Cope… blah, blah, blah… SM owns it all… blah, blah, blah… you know the drill.

* * *

"Bella!" he gasps, her name pushing from his lungs in a rush of panic.

Fear rips through his chest like a sharp stabbing pain, terrified that the dream he was having could become his reality.

"Bella?" He calls again, his distress and terror slicing through the silence of the room. He tries to reach for her, to find her in the darkness, but his limbs are too heavy, he's too exhausted to move.

The nightmare won't go away. It plagues his dreams over and over. Only she can make it go away.

"Shhh," a soft whisper fills the cold air. Her voice, familiar and soothing, immediately puts him at ease. Her fingers run tenderly across his temple, calming the visions, erasing the terrible nightmare.

"I dreamed that you…" he mumbles, his lips barely moving.

"Shhh," she shushes him again, humming softly. The melody is familiar but it doesn't sound like her.

"Why are y-… where's …" he tries to speak but the words are lost between thought and speech. He's so groggy, completely lethargic.

Heavy lids slowly flutter, blinking back the sleep trying to focus but he can't see her. It's so dark. The air is too still, his lungs sting with every breath. Every inhale is followed by pain, the terror refusing to release him.

She continues to sing, the sound of her voice enveloping him, lulling him back towards sleep until the black night pulls him under.

* * *

_"Edwaaaard?" Sweet as honey her voice calls from their bedroom._

_"Bellaaaaa?" he teases, unable to hide his amusement. The excitement in her voice tells him she found the surprise he left for her._

_"What is this?" she asks, stopping in the doorway of their master bathroom. She tries to hide her excitement but the sparkle in her eyes betrays her._

_Whoever said the eyes are the window to the soul, must have known his Bella. Every emotion she felt was conveyed through those beautiful brown eyes of hers. _

_Struggling to hold back his grin, he tries to hide his face from her. He looks down, pretending to secure the towel around his waist. When he finally answers, he's sure to keep his voice as blasé as possible. "Uh, I don't know, baby. What is it?" _

_His eyes focused back on the mirror, he slowly drags the razor across his jaw, making the last strip of white shaving cream disappear. But he continues to watch her from the corner of his eye as she inspects the brochures in her hand. _

"_I found these on the counter… did you…" she trails off, a picture or something she sees printed on the paper stealing her attention. As much as he loves her, he had to admit she has the attention span of a gnat. The thought pulls a chuckle from chest but he quickly covers it with a cough. _

_Continuing to watch her reflection in the mirror, he can't help but think what a lucky man he is. He's looked at this woman almost everyday since he was seven years old and he's still in awe of how absolutely stunning she is. Even with her hair pulled up in a messy bun, wearing his old, tattered college t-shirt that barely covers her tiny boy shorts, and her favorite silly striped socks pulled up to her knees, to him, she's the picture of perfection. _

_Her eyes lift off the glossy pamphlet meeting his in the mirror._

"_What?" she giggles, catching him staring. _

"_What are you reading, Bella Bean?" he asks, calling her by the nickname he's tortured her with since she was a skinny little girl with messy pig tails in his second grade class. Now, it's a playful term of endearment that tells her he's definitely got something up his sleeve. _

"_You know exactly what I'm reading, Eddie Spaghetti," she replies in retaliation. _

_Wiping a few remaining spatters of white foam off his face, he chuckles with an exaggerated shake of his head. He keeps up the charade, pretending he didn't purposely leave them next to the coffee maker for her to find. _

"_Well…?" she presses. _

"_Well what?" he finally turns to face her, his fingers raking through his messy morning hair. _

"_What are these for?" she asks waving the brochures in front of him. _

"_Ooooh, thooose?" he dramatically drags out the words. "Those are just brochures for that new Bed and Breakfast in Seattle that Alice told us about," he answers as nonchalant as he can, careful to not crack a smile. _

"_And? Why do you have them? Why are they on the counter?" She pushes for more as she bounces on her toes, her obvious excitement building. _

_With nothing but a towel at his waist, his building excitement is becoming obvious as well as he watches her breasts, braless and unrestrained, bouncing under his thin t-shirt. _

"_Well, if you must know…" he begins, forcing himself to take his eyes off of her tempting body. A satisfied smirk finally stretches across his lips as he leans back against the countertop. "I have to go Seattle on business next week," he shrugs. "And I was thinking maybe we could..."_

_Before he can finish the sentence she is squealing and flinging herself at him. _

_Catching her midair, his arms securely wrap around her body as her legs wrap around his waist. He squeezes her tightly against his body, while she sweeps excited kisses across his lips. _

"_Oh, Edward, it's going to be so amazing!" she declares between kisses. _

"_You're so amazing, Bella," he whispers in her ear, melting her heart like chocolate on a warm summers day. _

"_I love you," she whispers in his ear with another gentle kiss placed on his neck, just under her jaw._

"_I love you more," he teases. _

"_Noooo… I love you more," she replies with a smile, playing along. It's a game they play often. _

"_Nope, there's no way you love me as much as I love you. It's not possible," he shakes his head. _

"_Wanna' bet?" she asks a mischievous grin on her lips. _

"_Mmm hmm!" he nods, knowing exactly where this game leads. _

_With a slight adjustment of her body and a slide her foot down his back, she easily makes his towel fall to the floor. _

"_Bed or shower?" he asks, his tongue grazing across the hollow of her neck. _

"_I don't care, you pick," she moans, pressing her center against him. _

"_Your bet, your choice, Mrs. Cullen," he insists. _

"_Then I chose both," she grins, pulling her t-shirt over her head and discarding on the floor next to his towel. _

"_Oh, very greedy, Mrs. Cullen," he teases making his way towards the bedroom. _

* * *

"Edward!" her blood curdling scream rattles through his dreams and throughout his entire body. His eyes fly open but the bright light forces them to immediately close. Morning, he thinks to himself. The sunlight is so bright in his eyes, but oddly he can't feel its warmth on his skin.

His body lay motionless, except for his chest, heaving up and down with every hard breath he inhales and exhales.

"Bella?' he calls out to her while again trying to open his eyes. But the blinding light is so brutal it practically paralyzes him.

"Fuck," he curses.

He tries to reach for her and pain shoots through his shoulder and around to his neck and head. He groans in agony. The pain is more than he can bear.

"It's ok, sweetheart." _Her voice. Again._

_Where is Bella? _

He can't open his eyes, the light is too bright and the pain is too excruciating to lift his hand to shield it away.

_What's happening? _

_Am I still dreaming, still stuck in the nightmare? It won't fucking end. _

_Wake up! Wake the fuck up! He commands silently to himself. _

He attempts to force himself out of the dream but he can't pull himself out.

Strange noises fill the room, drawing his attention. Footsteps.

"Bella?" he calls again, but his head swims, so dizzy. Warmth flows through his body and he's suddenly sucked back into the dream that he's fighting so hard to escape.

Bella's voice once again fills his head, her cries, so terrified. His body feels crushed under the weight of his own screams, calling her name over and over. The bright lights, the blackest night, replaying again and again in the depths of his unconsciousness.

* * *

"_Oh my gosh, Edward! It's even more beautiful than Alice said. Even the pictures in the brochure didn't do it justice." Her smile beams as she takes in the vast landscapes with its rainbow colored flower gardens. _

_Her laughter fills the cool afternoon air as she drags him by the hand to get a closer look. The suitcases would have to wait in the trunk of the car until she had taken the grand tour of the house and every square inch of the property. _

_Mrs. Cope, the proprietor, seemed to glow with pride as she watches Bella's eyes light up with every new thing she sees. Edward and Bella both glow in return when Mrs. Cope explains they would be the only boarders in the house this weekend. Lots of privacy, even better he thinks as they move on with the tour. _

_Once Bella was satisfied that she had seen everything there was to see, they finally settled into their room. The "Sweetheart's Master Suite", as Mrs. Cope called it seemed to be decorated with lovers in mind. Soft lace linens, copious amounts of candles and an oversized claw tub, big enough for two. It was everything they had hoped for. _

"_Look at this!" Bella cooed, pushing open French doors that lead to the large balcony. Ivy covered lattice provided just enough privacy while still allowing for a beautiful view of the rolling hills and a lake in the distance. A round fire pit sat in front of a small love seat that was overflowing with colorful pillows. _

"_So beautiful," Bella's breathless exclamation rushes from her lips as she gazes over the spectacular view. _

"_Yes, you are," he answers under his breath, his eyes adoring her as he watches her, taking in the moment._

_Later that evening, after enjoying a fabulous meal served under twinkling lights in the rose garden, they retired to their room. _

_The moment Edward opens the door, Bella's eyes fell on the bouquet of red roses and an expensive bottle of champagne chilling on the side table. Looking back at him, his sheepish grin admits without words that he arranged to have them waiting for her. He isn't a big fan of expensive champagne but he knows how much she loves it. _

"_Edward!" she exclaims, jumping up and down with excitement. _

"_Would you prefer to drink your champagne by a fire on the balcony or while soaking in the tub?" he asks from behind her, his arms slipping around her waist. _

"_Both," she answers, turning to face him. She slides her hands under his shirt running her nails gently across his skin as he press lips against hers. _

"_Your wish is my command," he obliges with a single nod of his head before heading toward the bathroom to draw her a bubble bath. _

* * *

The bedside alarm beeps incessantly, increasing the throbbing of the champagne headache that's pounding through his skull.

"Bella, turn off the alarm, baby," he mumbles, reaching across the bed to wake her.

"Bella?" he calls out when he finds her side of the bed empty.

His eyes flutter open, the light still dim in this early morning hour. He looks around the unfamiliar room, trying to find his wife.

"Bella?" the panic rises in his chest.

"I'm here, Sweetie," she whispers sliding back into the bed as his eyes fall closed. He's still so tired from the late night, he's sure sleep will return swiftly with her back by his side.

Still naked from a gloriously night of lovemaking, she cuddles up against him. Her skin is so cold, such a contrast from his own warmth from being nestled under the blankets.

"You're so cold, baby. Come here, I'll warm you up," he smirks. His arms wrap around her, pulling her body flush with his.

"I love you, Edward," she whispers, her voice cracking under her tears.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asks opening his eyes to look at her.

"Bella?' he yells, shocked as he watches crimson blood and tears flow down her face. "Oh God," he cries out as bright light flashing in his eyes again, forcing her from his view.

"Bella!" he screams again reaching for her but she gone and the room once again is black as night.

"Bella baby, please?" he cries, gasping for air as he suffocates on his own tears. The darkness looms, thick and heavy, filling his lungs like liquid ink. He chokes and coughs, but manages to continue screaming her name until his voice is nothing but a rasping whisper of pleas.

Warmth surrounds him as sweat falls from his forehead. His arms are so heavy, too heavy to move the blankets away from his body. Too heavy to get up and search for her.

Again, sleep overtakes him and he's once again drowning in the recurring nightmare.

"Please God!" he barely manages to whisper the words into the darkness before going under once more.

* * *

"_I love it here, Edward. I think we should just sell our house in Forks and move here," she declares, before biting into a bright red strawberry. _

"_You think so, huh?" he asks, popping a small grape into his own mouth. _

"_I do," she insists, turning on her side next to him, her head resting on her palm. _

"_We could have a picnic for lunch, just like this everyday, out here by the lake. And we could have breakfast on the balcony every morning, and dinner in the rose garden at night. And then we can make love in the big tub every evening before bed," she wiggles her eye brows at him, a huge grin on her red strawberry stained lips. _

"_Or maybe we could have breakfast in the tub, and make love every day by the lake for lunch," he suggests before playfully grabbing her and pulling her body on top of his. _

"_Or…" she giggles loudly. "What about breakfast in bed, lunch in the tub and dinner…" _

_His hand, wrapped in her hair, pulls her mouth to his before she can finish the sentence. He kisses her deeply trying to convey how much he loves her. _

"_I don't care where we eat as long as the meal ends with you naked for desert," he teases, rolling over, pinning her underneath him. Her laughter rings through the warm spring air. _

"_You're so bad," she squeals. _

"_You love it," he growls, his hand sliding under her knee, pulling her leg up over his hip. He presses into her center, eliciting a soft whimper to escape her lips. _

"_Oh god, I do, I really do," she moans as he dips his hand under her sundress, trailing his fingers up her thigh to the lacey edge of her panties. _

"_Please, make love to me, Edward," she begs. _

"_Here? Are you sure?" he asks, his eyes scan the area making sure no one else is around. "What if someone sees us?" he asks, not wanting to put her into a precarious situation. _

"_Yes, I'm sure. I've never been so sure of anything in my life," she urges him on by pressing her hips into his. _

"_Damn, you're sexy when you're being an exhibitionist," he chuckles before making love to his wife on a blanket at the edge of the sun kissed lake. _

* * *

"Edward," his mother's voice whispers in his ear. "Can you hear me, son?"

He tries to speak but his throat is too dry and thick with sleep.

"Can you open your eyes, Edward?" she asks. "Please, son?" she begs. He can hear the tears in her voice.

Every fiber of his being is trying to push through the darkness to answer her but he can't push it away.

Just when he feels he's getting close, like he can cut through the black veil of unconsciousness, the bright light flashes, deterring him from opening his eyes.

"Edward…?" his mother calls out to him again but her words are lost in the darkness. Her voice, tender and loving, suddenly turns into an ear piercing screech of terror

Edward groans in agony as the screeching turns into screaming, loud earth shattering screams. At first, it's the sound of Bella's voice but suddenly he realizes they're coming from his own chest, and once again he's pulled under into deep sleep.

* * *

"_I don't want to leave tomorrow," she cuddles up into his side, draping her legs over his thigh. They are stretched out on the loveseat on the balcony, watching the fire jump and lick at the brick edges. _

"_I don't either, baby," he nuzzles his cheek against the top of her head, her brown hair soft and silky against this skin. _

"_What time do we have to go?" she asks, the disappointment obvious in her voice. _

"_We can stay as late as you want, baby,' he promises. "And we can come back here again whenever you want." _

_She raises her head to meet her lips to his. _

"_Have I told you how wonderful you are?" she asks him. _

"_Uhm, nope, I don't think you have," he teases. "You better go ahead and tell me now," he laughs kissing her soft lips, tasting the champagne on her tongue. _

"_How 'bout I show you instead," she suggests, climbing onto his lap, straddling his hips._

"_Mmm hmm, showing is much better than telling," he smirks in approval. _

_His head falls back against the arm of the loveseat as she kisses down his chest to the waist of his pants, unbuckling his belt. _

_Slowly, one by one, she releases the five buttons of his jeans until he is completely exposed to her. With her bottom lip tucked between her teeth, she looks up at him through her lashes before taking all of him into her mouth. Warm, soft and wet… perfection. _

* * *

Searing pain shoots through his head, so hard and fast, it knocks the wind from his lungs. Struggling to breath, he fights back the tears that sting his eyes.

His vision is so blurred; he can't make out a single thing in the room. He can barely make out the dim light that shines above his head.

"Edward, honey?" his mother's voice startles him.

He tries to speak but his lips are dry and cracked, and stuck together.

His mother's cool hand, sweeps across his forehead. He can hear her voice but isn't able to make out what she's saying.

"Bella?" he's finally able to force out the words.

"No, honey, its mom. Can you see me, Edward?"

Slowly turning his head to try to look at her, another sharp pain cuts through his skull, causing him to wince.

"Oh, baby, please don't try to move," she begs, her son's pain bringing her to tears.

"He's hurting, give him something!" she shouts across the room. The volume of her voice pierces his ears, sending another jolt of rocking through his head. Uncontrollably cringing at the pain, the movement sends another rush of agony radiating through every inch of his body.

"Where's Bella?" he asks again through clenched teeth, forcing the words out despite his anguish. But she doesn't answer.

"Oh baby, the nurse is here. Just hold on, the pain will go away now," she promises.

"No, wait," he begs his voice still thick and gravely. "Bella? Where's…" his eyes lids fall shut closed and once again, there's nothing but darkness.

* * *

_Placing the last of their bags in the trunk, he waits, watching her from the driveway. She's standing, arms crossed in the middle of the lawn, staring at the large house as the sun sets behind it. The look on her face is so wistful and sad to be leaving this beautiful place. _

_He'll definitely be sending his sister Alice something special to thank her for suggesting this place. They've truly had a wonderful weekend. _

"_Are you ready, baby?" he calls to her from across the lush expanse of green grass. _

_Turning toward his voice, her eyes immediately meet his. His love and adoration for her washes away all of the sadness she feels about leaving. _

"_No, I've decided we should just stay here forever," she shakes her head determinedly, a smile teasing at her lips. _

"_C'mon Gorgeous, we have a four hour drive home," he says before, playfully running towards her. _

"_No, you can't make me go," she squeals and giggles, attempting to run away from him but his fast reflexes allow him to catch her quickly. Although she's squirming wildly in his arms, he easily lifts her and tosses her over his shoulder. _

_She screams out, smacking his back with her hands. "No, you can't make me go," she cries out dramatically through her laughter. _

_Dropping her gently on her feet, he traps her against the car. With his palms pressed against the window, his arms cage her in, his body pressed against hers. _

"_If we hurry, there'll be time for me to have my way with you when we get home," he tempts her, as he kisses and nips at her neck. _

"_You promise?" she asks, her hands finding purchased on each side of his face, pulling him up to look at her. _

"_I promise," he answers with one last kiss on her lips. _

"_Ok, fine," she concedes and steps back allowing him to open the car door for her. _

_After two hours on the road, with the sun long set behind the trees, the rural roads seemed so dark and ominous. There's nothing but endless black pavement in front of the car and a tunnel of trees at its sides. _

_The dash lights on the rental car, shined too brightly in his eyes. The dimmer switch seemed to be broken. He tried to adjust them several times to no avail. He wondered if the rental company purposely broke the dimmer switch to keep people from falling asleep. _

_It was probably for the best, he was feeling really tired. After all, he hadn't gotten much sleep the last three days. His promised weekend of "rest and relaxation" in a quaint bed and breakfast had turned into more of an "up all night getting more sex than most married guys get in a year" weekend. He wasn't complaining. _

_Edward allowed his tired eyes to glance over for just a moment to watch his beautiful wife sleep peacefully in the seat next to him. She is so amazing. He silently thanked God for giving him such a beautiful wife. He married his best friend, his soul mate, an awesomely adventurous lover, and the woman he would happily grow old with. _

_His eyes turned back on the road just in time to see a large russet colored wolf dart across the two lane highway. Panicking, he swerves hard right to avoid colliding with the large animal. _

"_Shit!" he yells as he over corrects, shooting the car off the highway into the dark forest. _

"_Edward! Her blood curdling screams filled the small confines of the car just before it comes to stop, crashing hard, wrapping around a massive redwood. _

"_Bella?" he calls to her through the darkness but she doesn't answer. He can't move, his legs are pinned under the steering wheel. He reaches toward her but pain shoots through his shoulder and around through his back. He cringes and recoils in pain. _

_Slowly turning his head, he struggles through the pain. "Bella?" he calls again. Hoping, needing her to answer him, but still nothing. _

_He squints through the darkness trying to see her. It's so fucking dark, he swears out loud, helpless to do anything else. _

"_Baby, please?" he begs her to answer but gets no response. _

_He feels himself slipping under, consciousness fading fast but he wills himself to stay awake for her. He squints trying to focus in the darkness; he needs to see her, just for a moment. Just to see that she's ok. _

_In what could have been minutes or hours later, lights from the road flash across this back of the car offering just enough light for him to finally see her. Her body is slumped over, her face covered in dark red blood, no signs of life left in his beautiful wife. _

"_Oh God, no, please no. Don't take her from me, please!" he pleads, wailing into the silence of the night sky. "Take me, take me instead, please!" he begs, his voice cracking, the tears flowing down his cheeks. "Bella, please don't leave me, baby! Oh God, baby please… ". Sobs wracked through his body until the darkness took over and he fell unconscious. _

* * *

"Edward?" the man's voice is familiar but he can't place it.

Once again, Edward fights to open his eyes. The room is clearer this time, his vision less blurry than before. A hospital room.

"Edward, do you know where you are?" the man asks, a doctor Edward assumes.

"Hospital?" Edward croaks the word through dry lips.

"Yes, that's right. Do you know why you're here? Do you remember what happened?" the doctor asks.

Edward's eyes fall closed again, he's fading back to unconsciousness.

"Edward, I need you to wake up," the doctor demands, shaking Edward's arm gently.

His eyes open, but he's still so groggy and lethargic.

"Hi honey," his mother steps up to the edge of the bed, her hand resting on his.

"Mom?" he asks, the word coming out as a whisper.

"Yes, baby, I'm here," she confirms, tears falling across her cheeks.

"Where's Bella?" he asks, attempting to move. He needs to get out of this bed and find Bella.

"Edward," the doctor stops him with a large hand on his chest. "I need you to stay put, ok? Do you remember anything? About the accident or before the accident?" he asks the concern evident in his eyes.

"The accident?" Edward asks, trying to remember. "Bella?" he asks again.

"Where's is Bella?" he demands more forcefully as the details of the accident come rushing back into his memory.

"Mom, where is Bella? Is she ok? Is she here?" he looks around the room trying to find her.

Esme's hand flies up to her face her palm holding back her sobs. "I'm so sorry, son," Esme weeps, rubbing his arm trying to comfort him.

"No!" he cries. "No, please don't tell me she…" the sobs burn through his chest as the pain crushes against his ribs, the agony and sorrow far more excruciating than any of his physical wounds.

"Bella!" he wails her name, praying it isn't true. He can't live without her, he won't. Fists balled at his sides he punches the mattress, the IV's pulling tightly at his veins.

"Edward, please, calm down," the doctor advises. "You have to remain calm; your injuries are severe…"

Edward refusing to accept that his beautiful wife, his best friend, is gone, he again tries to sit up. He has to get out of this bed. He needs to go to her, find her. Prove them wrong. She isn't gone. She can't be gone.

"Son, please you need to stop…" his mother begs trying to hold his arm still.

"No, it can't be!" he hits her hand away from him. "She's not gone… she's not!" grief overwhelms him, as he cries out the pure pain breaking his mother's heart.

"I'm sorry, Edward," the doctor tries to explain. "The force of the impact was just too…"

"Oh god, I killed her! I did this! I'm so sorry Bella, oh baby, I'm so sorry!" he cries. "I can't live without you, baby I can't. I won't!" he screams and thrashes wildly in the small hospital bed.

"Edward, stop, please, please…" he mother pleads with him. "You're going to hurt yourself…"

"Nurse!" the doctors commanding voice is the last thing Edward hears before the medication swiftly seeps into his veins. As he's forced back into the darkness, he knows the nightmare of his dreams isn't nearly as horrific as the nightmare of the reality he will face when he wakes up.

* * *

Thanks for taking the time to read my little sob fest. Please leave me some constructive… love, hate or otherwise.


End file.
